The Mediator Shadowland
by Renesmee Mika Cullen
Summary: This story main idea is based on the book. The Mediator written by Jenny Carol. Book 1 of the series. rnRated Pg - Some language ChronoXRosette (Soon anyways)
1. Summary

Summary : This story main idea is based on the book. The Mediator written by Jenny Carol. This is book one of the five book series. Some of the characters will be acted out by some of the cast and crew from Chrono Crusade. This is a good book!

Main Characters

Susannah -Rosette

Jessie -Chrono (He'll know some Spanish! -)

Father - Dominic Father Remington

Doc - Joshua ( he'll be called Doc during most of the story except when somebody calls him by his real name.)

Heather - Rizel

Cee Cee - Azmaria


	2. Flight to California and Homecoming

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from Chrono Crusade. Wish I did nor do I own the main idea it belongs to Jenny Carroll

Let's get the show on the road!

Chapter 1

Mom told me there would be palm trees and I didn't believe her and I couldn't believe that you could see them from the plane. I knew that there were palm trees in Southern California. I've watched 90210 and everything but I didn't know there were any in Northern California! I remembered mom telling me when I was giving away all my coats and sweaters because California was warmer than New York but it could get chilly. I wore my black leather motorcycle jacket on the plane. Mom asked if I wanted to ship any more of my stuff and she asked me if I wanted to ship my jacket too like everything else but it made feel better to be wearing it. So here I was in a plane, looking at palm trees and wearing a black leather motorcycle jacket. Geez I'm already not fitting in.

Mom really didn't like my jacket in the first place. I didn't wear it to make her mad, only to feel comfortable on the plane here I knew she would get for it too! I'm not mad at her or the man she chose to marry without warning. I didn't hate her because of the fact he lived three thousand miles away. I didn't hate her for making me move away from my school in the middle of my sophomore year, abandoning my best and only friend I've known since I was in kindergarten and leave the only city I ever knew in my 16 years of life. I like Andy, he makes mom happy and he's nice to me. Did I mention Andy has three son? Sleepy, Dopey, and Doc? Those are my nicknames for them.

Rosie! I pretended to ignore my mother's squeal as I walked throught the gate. Andy made his two younger sons hold up a sign that said "_WELCOME HOME ROSETTE!!"_

Everybody who walked through the gate or pass would say to their traveling companions Aww how cute! Then smile in a sickening way. Great just great I'm fitting in. Fitting in just great.

Ok! I said walking up to my new family. You can put the sign down now. Mom hugged me and didn't notice what I said.

Oh Rosie! She kept saying. I shot a mean look at the three boys just in case if they got any ideas. I hated being called Rosie! The three boys kept grinning. Dopey grinned because he's to dump to know any better, Doc because well I guess he was just happy to see me. Doc's just weird that way. Sleepy, the oldest just stood there looking well sleepy.

How was your flight kiddo? Andy said as he took my bag and placed it on his shoulder. He looked surprised how heavy it was.

Whoa! What do you have in here? You know it's illegal to smuggle New York City fire hydrants across state lines! I smiled. Andy thought he was a comedian nope at all he's a carpenter. He's a goof a nice one though. It only took him five visits to New York to convince my mother to marry him.

It's not a fire hydant. I said. It's a parking meter. And I have four more bags. Four? Andy said pretending to be shocked

Rose?! Doc said excitedly. Did you notice the tail of the plane go up as you landed? Doc started to talk about planes and stuff. Doc is Andy's youngest son he's 12 going on 40. He told me at the wedding reception all about Area 51 and how the government is just

covering up the fact We Are Not Alone.

Oh Rosie! Mom kept saying and kept hugging me.

You'll love the house! It has a ocean view in your room! You're going to love it!

Sure mom I was going to love it here! Giving up bagels for alfalfa sprouts, and the subway for surfing and all that stuff.

For once Dopey opened his mouth and went Do you like the sign? In his stupid voice. I couldn't believe he was my age! Oh yeah great sign! I said Can we go? I wanna pick up my bags before somebody else does. Oh Right! Mom said with one last hug she lowered her voice low enough for me to hear and nobody else. I thought I told you not to wear that jacket Rosie? I thought you were throwing away those jeans?

I was wearing my oldest pair of jeans the kind with holes in the knees. The jeans went with my black silk T and my zip up boots. With my jacket and Army-Navy shoulder bag I looked like a teen runaway from a movie. But hey when you're on a eight hour flight across the country you want to be comfortable. In told my mother this and she just rolled her eyes and dropped the subject. It's good to have a mother that doesn't harp like some other mothers. Sleepy, Dopey and Doc don't know how lucky they are.

All Right mom said Let's go get your bags Rosie! then raised her voice and called Jake! Come on! We're going to get Rosie's bags. Mom had called Dopey by his real name and not by my nickname. Dopey looked like he fell asleep on his feet. I once asked my mom if Jake who is a senior in high school, has narcolepsy, or possibly a drug habit and she was like No, why would you say that? I didn't know a guy who just stood around blinking and didn't talk to nobody. Ok he talked to me once when he caught me outside with my black jacket on over my maid of honor's dress after the wedding reception sneaking a cigarette my first and only one. I was under a lot of stress at the time. I was worried my mom would marry this guy move to California and forget about me. Jake's a ok guy. He's six feet tall, shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes like his dad, he's what my best and only friend since kindergarten Gina would call a hottie. He's not the smartest guy in the world. Soc is still going on about planes and velocity.

I decided to keep Doc as a friend for future homework purposes, even though I'm three grades ahead of him. While Doc kept droning on I looked around. This was my first visit to California and even now I could tell I wasn't in New York anymore. Something strange occurred to me, nobody was fighting. In New York people fought over tickets, food anything of value. There were seagulls flying everywhere and not pigeons.

When I got my bags nobody checked to see if they matched my ticket stubs for them. People here are like Buh-Bye! Have a nice day! Unreal! Gina told me that having big brothers had it's advantages. I didn't believe like mom and the palm trees. When Sleepy picked up two of my bags and Dopey grabbed the rest leaving me without anything to carry since Andy had my shoulder bag. I realized what Gina mean't by useful. They could carry bags for you and not care at all. I packed those bags and they are not light.

We headed down to the parking lot. As the automatic doors of the airport everyone grabbed sunglasses out of a pocket. They knew something I didn't. It was sunny and bright, so bright it hurt your eyes. I had sunglasses but it was 40 degrees and sleeting in New York and it didn't hit me that I might need sunglasses. I stood squinting at the hills of the San Jose hills and saw dry grass, and sqwashed trees that I later learned were called Cyprus trees. Around the parking lot were palm trees with these bushes with huges red flowers were hummingbirds.

Oh! Mom said They're everywhere! We have hummingbird feeders at the house you can put one out your window Rosie! Mom never let me feed the pigeons in New York this sorta made me happierabout moving here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! Please don't send me flames comments are welcome and rewarded with cookies

Mika


	3. home and discoveries

Last time

_Oh! Mom said They're everywhere! We have hummingbird feeders at the house you can put one out your window Rosie! Mom never let me feed the pigeons in New York this sorta made me happier. _

Thanks to all the people for reviewing and they receive cookies!

Chapter 2

As we were walking up to a huge car the suddenly Dopey announced that he would drive then Andy said firmly that he would drive. Dopey began to complain that he would never pass the test if he didn't practice. Andy quickly said that Dopey and I would use the Rambler and have a licensed driver with us. I had to Andy.

I can't drive. I said embarrassed to Andy.

Dopey elbowed Sleepy instantly waking him.

Did ya hear her Jake? She can't drive! he said grinning

That isn't all that uncommon, Brad. They say New York has the biggest transit system in North America! Andy said proudly

I never even kept a car in New York. Mom admitted

Don't worry Rose! I'll enroll you in a driver's ed course! In no time soon you'll catch up with Brad!

Oh joy! I get to catch up with the world's biggest idiot! I thought

Driving to the house that was an hour away from the airport was a slow and not of joyful hour. I got wedged between Sleepy and Dopey and lucky Doc was sitting on top of my luggage. I saw things happen here that would never have been heard of in New York. There were fruit and vegetable stands next to the road and the sellers were selling whatever they had for dollar! A dollar! I saw fruits for a dollar that sold a good 3 dollars in New York. I saw plants I never saw before in my short sixteen years of life. Then the next best thing happened the ocean came into view. I gasped when I saw it too.

What's wrong! Rosie you ok? Mom asked worriedly

Oh nothing! I was looking at the ocean. I said quickly, feeling embarrassed for knowing I was around people who were used to the ocean. Geez I bet they are thinking what a freak.

Those waves look great! I'll have to go down there before dinner! Dopey announced

No! Not until you finish that term paper! Andy said firmly

Aww Dad! Dopey whined

Mom started on a very long, boring speech about my new school. The school was named after Junipero Serra some dead Spanish guy who I really don't care about. This guy came to America in the 1700's and forced any Native American he could to start practicing Christianity. Now that school attracts 20,000 tourists a year and is still a running school. I didn't even bother listing after that. I hated school, always have. I would have came here before Christmas but the school had no room for me. So, I got to live my grandmother who is a criminal attorney and a great cook. When the hills blocked my view of the ocean it finally hit me.

Hey, Doc. When was the school built?

The eighteenth century. Why?

Eighteenth CENTURY! I pretty much yelled as I leaned forward to get Sleepy's who was out like a light forehead off my shoulder.

I could tell he used Finesse shampoo and so sis Dopey.

Gina may have told me the good points of having big brothers but she forgot to tell me they took up so much room!

Eighteenth century! I said again Mom heard the panic in my voice.

Now Rosie! Mom said looking at me through her sun visor mirror. I told you there's a years waiting list at Robert Louis Stevenson, and you told me you didn't want to got a all girls school so Sacred Heart is out and Andy has heard some horrible stories about the public schools!

Eighteenth Century! Ran through my mind over and over again. I could feel my heart race like I had run a mile in 2 minutes. That school is like three hundred years old!

We were driving through the town of Carmel-by-the-Sea now, all the houses looked like they were from postcards so perfect and pretty. Andy had to drive carefully around tourists and out of state cars. Carmel-by-the-Sea is proud to say they have no traffic lights.

What's so bad about the eighteenth century? Andy wanted to know

Mom responded in a serious voice or as I call it the "bad news" voice, the one she reserves when she has to report plane crashes or child murders.

Rosie has never been wild about old buildings.

Oh. Then she won't like the house. Andy said

I grabbed the back of his seat and demanded.

Why? Why I won't like the house!

Then I saw it. The house was huge, pretty, with Victorian-style turrets and a window's walk, the whole works. Mom had it painted blue, white and cream. The house was surrounded by big, shady pine trees. It was three stories high, constructed entirely of wood, not from that horrible metal and glass stuff or terra cotta junk like many of the houses in the neighborhood. It had to be the most lovely house in the neighborhood. And I didn't want to set foot in there. I knew I agreed to move here with mom and there would be many changes. Like the fact I was going to share my mom with other people for the first time in 10 years since dad died. It was just the two of us and I sorta liked it.

If it hadn't been for the fact Andy made mom happy, I would have told her no on the wedding and moving here. I still can't look at them, you could tell they loved each other. What kind of daughter would I had been if I had said no? So I accepted Andy and his sons, I accepted the fact I would have to leave the only place I ever knew so mom could have her much deserved happiness. I never thought I would have to live in a real house. And not any house either.

Andy unloaded my bags and gave them to his sons who carried them to my room. The house used to be a boarding house that was built in 1849. There were gunfights over card games and women in the parlor room. You could still see the bullet holes. Andy even framed one and filled the rest. Andy proudly announced we were living on the only house that had a original nineteenth century bullet hole in it. Mom kept looking at me, with a worried look about what I thought. I was a little mad at her for not telling me for not warning me and I sorta understood why she didn't.

Because mom's right I don't like old houses. This house was really something though, You could see the valley, town, and ocean from the porch. I bet this house cost millions. When I finally walked into the house I saw familiar things and some that weren't. Mom paided a good and high price to ship all her precious plants here, she said she couldn't part with them. The plants hung , stood on wooden, glass and metal stands everywhere. Andy had a dog a huge one in he had it stuck in his head I had food.

My room was upstairs, just above the porch. It was the nicest room in the house. I saw how much trouble mom and Andy went through, it was all girly and to tell the truth I'm not girly at all, I'm the opposite. There was a private bathroom just for me. They also got me a new bed one with a lacey canopy, something mom's always wanted me to have. This is ok so far. I thought. All Clear so far.

Andy even so kindly built me a window seat and I knew somebody already sat on it. I knew they weren't a relative of me, mom, Andy, Dopey, Sleepy or Doc. I looked at them to see if they saw him, but they didn't. I guess my face didn't look good, when mom's face fell and she sadly sighed then said Oh not again!

I guess I should tell you. I'm not a normal 16 year old girl. I may seem normal. I don't do drugs, I've only smoked once, I only have had my ears pierced once. I don't have any tattoos, or do I wear dark nail polish only light colors. I'm pretty much a normal teenage American girl except one little thing I see and talk to dead people. I try to avoid them if I can, but they always find me. People might think I'm crazy. I remember seeing my first ghost when I was 2.

It was a woman, who looked sadly at me the disappeared. I found out that day I was the only one to see the ghosts and not to tell anybody. I never told anybody about my first ghost or the hundreds that visited me over the next few years. Some spoke to me and they told me what they wanted me to do about whatever it was. If I couldn't help them they disappeared.

Then when I was 6, dad died. I sat on the stoop of our apartment waiting for him to come home, I knew he was going to come home, I knew I was going to see him again. And I did. Dad died from a massive coronary. Mom had his body cremated and placed his ashes in a antique German beer tankard and placed it on a high shelf and she often talked to it when she thought I wasn't there. Dad was hardly home when he was alive, after he died he was around more and he like to materialized just to freak me out. He was the first person/ghost to tell me why I was the only one who could see ghosts and nobody else.

One day our school had a carnival Gina and I went together, we didn't have any boyfriends to take us. There was this woman, a card reader named Madame Zara.

Gina wanted to have our fortunes told. Gina went first and Madame Zara told her everything she wanted to hear, then it was my turn. She read my cards, looked confused, reshuffled my cards, then looked at me and said.

You! Talk to the dead! Madame Zara said

Gina got all excided and she kept on saying Oh! My God! Rose did you hear that? You can talk to the dead! You're a psychic medium, too!

Not a Medium, a Mediator. Madame Zara said

Oh a cliffhanger and one of the longest chapters yet! For only a second or so all you have to do is click the next chapter button. Good thing I'm placing the official third chapter after this chapter-

_Major Hint Chrono's showin up soon! _

Please Review!

Thanks! Mika


	4. Title and a ghost of a guy in my room

Chapter 3

Last time

_You! Talk to the dead! Madame Zara said_

_Gina got all excided and she kept on saying Oh! My God! Rose did you hear that? You can talk to the dead! You're a psychic medium, too! _

_Not a Medium, a Mediator. Madame Zara said _

_Hint - Chrono's comin up! Yay!_

A What? What's that? Gina looked crushed, I never knew what my title was only I got to take care of any of the reasons the person or persons why the person is still here. I wasn't blessed with happy dead people but the unhappy ones! Some ghosts are super rude, depressed or just down right depressing to be around or they are just super creepy nice. Some ghosts can get rough and try to hurt people on purpose, I usually have to kick their butts too.

When mom said Oh Rosie, Not again! That's because when I have to kick some ghost's butt it could get messy. I really didn't want to mess up my new room just yet. I know mom is starting to figure out something is up with me, she just can't figure out what. Maybe it's a good thing.

Really Mom! It's great! I love it! I said to everybody

When Andy heard this he went around showing me the clap on and off, and all the gadgets he had installed for me. I followed him around telling how delighted and how nice it was of him to that or this. After awhile he ran out of things to show me and he left to start the barbecue.

Is it really ok? Mom asked

Yeah it is mom. I replied

Do you want me to help you to unpack?

No, Mom. It's ok

Mom left humming a old song Oh Susannah. And I thought I was weird. And it got stuck in my head. After Mom left, I shut the door, then turned to the guy who sat on my window seat looking out the window at the ocean.

Who the hell are you? I demanded out of the ghost.

The guy quickly turned his head and looked surprised to be spoken to like I had done. Then he finally spoke.

Nombre de Dios? The way he spoke would of made girls who had a thing for Latino boys swoon like Gina.

Don't even trying to use your higher power. I said to him as I swung my chair around to face him. Then I noticed his outfit, which looked a lot like something they'd wear 150 years ago in the Wild West.

How long has it been since you croaked? I asked the guy

He looked at me with his questioningly liquid red eyes. Which spooked me a bit.

What is……..croaked? His voice rusty from misuse

I rolled my eyes.

Kicked the bucket, Checked out, Popped off? Bit the dust? I told him. When I saw the blank look I sighed. Died?

Oh….Died. Instead of answering my questions he shook his head. I don't understand how can you see me? All these years no one has ever-

Well times a changing. So what's your glitch? He blinked questioningly at me again with those big red eyes. It's not often you run into a ghost who also happens to be a real cutie. This boy…guy must have been something when he was alive. I was already trying to catch a peek under his shirt. The low collar of his shirt exposed most of his chest and stomache. Do ghosts have six packs? This was something I never thought of before about ghosts.

Glitch? He asked. Even his English was flat and unaccented. He clearly had Spanish in him. He was as American as someone who might have been born before California became a state.

Yeah. I said as he turned a little putting a boot on the window seat then I continued. I mean by glitch I mean problem. Why are you still here? He still had a blank look on his face. Why are you still here why haven't you gone to the other side?

He shook his short dark purple hair that had a crispy look to it but if you touched it was really thick. I don't know what you mean.

I was starting to get really warm and already taken off my jacket and I really wanted to change but I didn't want to change with him in the next room watching me. I was starting to get in a very cranky and he wasn't helping.

What do you mean, you don't know what mean! I snapped at him Your _dead. _You don't belong here. Your supposed to be doing what happens to people after they die.Rejoicing in heaven, or burning in hell, or being reincarnated, or ascending another plane of consciousness, or whatever. Your're not supposed to be _hanging around_.

He looked at me thoughtfully, balancing his elbow on his knee with his arm dangling. And what if I like _hanging around_? He looked like he really wanted to know.

I wasn't sure but I think he was making fun of meI don't like being fun of. People in Brooklyn used to make fun of me but when a fist connected with their noses they shut up pretty fast.

I wasn't ready to hit this guy just yet. I just traveled a gazillion miles just to live with a bunch of stupid boys, I still had to unpack, I've already made my mother pretty much cry, then find a ghost in my room? Can you blame me for being short with him?

Look, I said standing up and swinging my leg around the back of my chair. You can do all the hanging around, amigo. Slack away. I really don't care. But don't do it here.

Chrono. He said not moving

What?

You called me amigo. I thought you might like to know I do have a name. It's Chrono.

I nodded. Right. Well like I just said Chrono, you can't stay.

And you? Chrono was smiling at me this time.

God if he was still alive Gina would of hung up his face in her room. And at my old school it would elected him prom king in no time flat.

And me, what?

What's your name?

Look. Just tell me what you want and get out. I'm hot and I want to change. So I don't have time for-

He interrupted me as if he never heard me talking.

That woman-your mother she called you Rosie is it short for something?

It's Rosette. Without warning I or what I thought I heard Chrono start humming Oh Susannah

Was that song top 40 when you were born?

Chrono kept humming and smiling then continued. So this is you room now?

Yeah, it's my room and your going to have to clear out.

I'm going to have to clear out? He raised a eyebrow. Well this has been my home for a century and a half, why do I have to leave it?

Chrono was starting to get me mad. I wanted to open the window and he was sitting in front of it. Because. I said. This is my room and I'm not sharing it with some dead cowboy.

That really got to him. He slammed his boot back to the ground and stood up. He was way taller than me in my ankle boots I'm five eight.

I am not a cowboy. He angrily told me. He added something in Spanish under his breath.

I didn't understand Spanish because I had always taken French in school. So I didn't get what he was saying and I noticed that the antique mirror that hung over my new dressing table began to wobble and I knew if I didn't make Chrono stop it would fall and brake. So I grabbed his finger and pulled closer towards me.

You better stop making that mirror shake and if you put your finger in my face again, I'll brake it!

I noticed that the color from his face had drained, well it would have if ghosts had blood. Since what I just did could blow a guy's mind like his since I bet he hasn't been touched in 150 years. I noticed he stopped shaking the mirror. I took advantage of his disbelief of what just happened.

Look, Chrono. You can't stay here. Let me help get where you're supposed to go or you can go haunt some other house but not here. I calmly said

Chrono still looked at his finger as if I had burned it then asked me softly. Who are you? What are you? What kind of girl are you?

Chrono took awhile to say girl. That bugged me. I mean wasn't the most popular girl in New York, but I couldn't deny I wasn't a girl. I wore skirts truck drivers would honk, construction workers would yell inappropriate comments to me. But just because I just threatened to break his finger didn't mean I wasn't a girl.

I'll tell you what girl I am! I'm the kind of girl who's not looking to share her bedroom with a dead guy! Do you understand me? It's up to you. I'll give you some time to think about it, but when I get back I want you out!

I turned around and left. I had to leave because I was losing the argument and badly. I guess I never expected to move here and find a ghost of a cute guy in my room. As

I stormed down the hall I kept thinking. What would happen if he stayed? I won't be able to change my own clothes in my own room!

Give him time I heard a little voice say.

This was the voice I never told mom's therapist about.

Give him time. He'll come around, they always do. Well most of the time.

Yay! Two chaps up! Cool!

I just finished reading another book written by Jenny but under another name it's called Haunted - AMediator's story. Meg Cabbot is her other name. Good book.

Due to school, no internet acess home. chapters may be a bit slow and when I do update I'll try to post two chapters at a time.

Thanks

Mika


	5. Dinner at the Ackerman house

Heya! Sorry for taking so long. Well here's a new chapter.

Dinner at the Ackerman household was short of a food fight. Everybody ate all the rolls before I even got one. That was one thing Gina forgot to tell me boys eat a lot, that and they have no manners.

I tried to avoid my room and give Chrono his space and let him think about moving on or whatever they did. I'm not a huge fan of violence but sometimes a fist makes the ghosts go away.

Tonight was Saturday, and with the big move I've actually forgotten the day. Usually I would go out with Gina, watch a movie or hang out at Joe's Pizza. I may have lived in the big city it doesn't mean my life was all that great. I've never been asked out by a guy, except in the fifth grade by Daniel Bogue. He asked me during the couple's only song at the ice rink and I slipped and fell and made a fool of myself.

Mom however was ready to throw me into the social scene any moment. While she was cleaning the dishes.

Brad? Is there any parties going on tonight? If there is way don't you take Rosie along!

Brad a.k.a Dopey was mixing himself a protein shake, I guess the two dozen shrimp and massive shell steak wasn't enough.

Yeah, maybe I could if Jake wasn't working tonight.

At the sound of his name Sleep woke up and quickly looked at his watch and said Damn, I'm late. Grabbed his jean jacket and ran out the door.

Doc looked at the clock and made a tisk-tisking sound and pretty much sang. Late again, he's going to get himself fired at this rate.

Sleepy had a job. This was new to me, must of missed the memo. Where does Slee- I mean Jake work?

He works at Peninsula Pizza. Doc casually said to me as he shaved patches of fur from the dog who looked like he didn't really care his mind was stuck on Food. Doc started to attach electrode things to the mindless pooch.

He's saving up to buy a car, he delivers pizzas and he gets a lot of money from all his tips. He has to use the Rambler to get from place to place. He wants to get a Camaro. Doc picked up a vanilla milkshake Mom made and drank from it then went back to work.

You guys want me to drop you off anywhere? I'd be happy to! Whaddaya say, Brad? What to show Rose around? Andy asked happily

Nah.. Everybody is still in Tahoe cuz of break. Maybe, next weekend. Dopey wiped his mouth on his sweatshirt. Like I said earlier, Ewwww.

I collapsed with relief the word _mall _always filled me with horror, a horror that didn't deal with the undead either. Gina would always drag me to a Mall in New Jersey by using the PATH train. After an hour I would have sensory overload and have to sit down at a This Can't Be Yogurt shop and sip some herbal tea, until I calmed down. I wasn't really thrilled at the thought of anyone dropping me off anywhere, but My God what is up with this _place_!

I know! Dopey said slamming down his now empty glass. I'll play you a couple games of Coolboarder!

Uhhh. What is this game? Coolboarder?

Well it turns out that you get assigned a snowboarder and you had to race each other around a course with various slopes by using a joy stick. The more fancy moves the more points you got. I beat Dopey 8 times before he finally said Let's watch a movie.

I think I should have let the poor guy win a game so I said I'd make the Popcorn and I went into the kitchen.

It must have been the hum of the microwave that made me realize I was dead tired. Mom and Andy went to bed; they left the door open so we wouldn't get any ideas. Mom was watching a made for TV movie and Andy was reading a spy novel.

As I stood there waiting the popcorn to pop, I was wondering what my dad thought about all this. He wasn't too happy that mom was remarrying and moving three thousand miles away.

How? Am I supposed to pop in on you when you living three thousand miles away!

The point, Dad, is that you're not supposed to pop in on me or mom, because you're supposed to be dead, remember? You're supposed to do what dead people d, and not spy on me and mom!

Dad did look hurt when I told him this and it made feel bad for him.

I'm just checking up on you and your mother making sure you're happy.

Well daddy, we are. I'm very happy and so is mom.

I lied, I wasn't happy at all. I was all nervous when I had to move. I wasn't sure that living here would work out, seeing there was a ghost of some dead guy named Chrono haunting my bedroom. Where was my dad? Why wasn't he up in my room kicking Chrono's butt? After all he was a boy, and it was my bedroom. I think fathers are supposed to not like that sorta thing?

That's the thing about ghosts, they are never there when you need them.

I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew the microwave was dinging. I took the popcorn out, and poured it out in a huge wooden bowl. Mom came in and turned on the light

Hi! Honey! Mom said when she saw me. Are you ok, Rosie?

Yeah, Mom. I'm okay. My eyes readjusting to the bright light and I shoveled some popcorn in my mouth.

Dope-I mean, _Brad_ and I are going to watch a movie.

Are you sure? Mom peered at me curious.

Yes Mom, I'm fine. I lied to her

She looked relieved when I said that but she never knew that I lied to her, nothing was fine.

Well, I guess you have a bit of a jet lag and all. You looked a bit upset about the bedroom. I guess the bed and canopy was a bit much but I couldn't resist.

The bed's fine, Mom really. I told my mother.

I'm so glad , Mom said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I'm so glad to hear you like the bed.

I knew she always wanted a real girly type of daughter instead she got me, a non girly daughter, a ghost seeing type girl. I feel really bad for her she deserved a girly daughter, because she was a really nice lady and deserved better than me. When she goes and buys me girly things I deal with it and I'm used to this type of thing by now. When she got me my own phone line when I turned 14 expecting boys to be calling and my friends would never get through, but only Gina called me and told me all about her dates.

Honey? Why haven't you changed yet? Aren't you hot in those clothes? And haven't you been wearing those since 6 this morning?

She asked me this when Doc came in a started to look for more glue so he could glue more electrodes to the poor family poochy. I didn't want to tell her _Well Mom I'd like to change, but there is a ghost of a eighteenth century guy hanging out in my bedroom. _

All I did was shrug and said I'll change later.

Do you need any help unpacking? I feel bad, and I should have tol-

No, I'm almost done. I mostly watched Doc search through the drawer. I better go cuz Brad would wait for me to start the movie. Bye!

I quickly walked out of the room. Well unlucky me, I missed the beginning, middle, and end. I fell asleep.

Wake up, kiddo! I heard Andy whisper in my ear trying to wake me up. I got up slowly and grabbed my duffel bag seeing Chrono wasn't around and quickly changed in my bathroom.

I felt the cool breeze from the ocean and I was half awake when I swore I heard singing. I guy in fact. He was singing Oh Susannah. But I dunno it could have been my imagination.

Yay! Another chapter after lets see a week of lunches. I have internet access at school so this is how it'll be until I get internet at home.

Updates will be slow but hey someday be there.

Mika


	6. School and a new ghost

Shadowland Chapter 5 (I try to keep up with the chapters)

Junipero Serra Catholic Academy, grades K- 12. They resently dropped their strict uniform policy, Blue and White not my best colors to wear, but blue is my favorite color.

I was told that the uniforms were so unpopular like the all boys rule was abandoned. The pupils still couldn't wear jeans, but other wise they could wear anything they wanted to wear.

Since all I wanted to do is wear my collection of designer clothes that Gina so kindly helped me pick out and buy as my fashion coordinator that suited me just fine though.

Now me, being a Catholic is somewhat a problem. Well you see, Mom and Dad never really bothered to teach me anything about Religion. Mom never really practiced any religion but she did practice Christianity as a child, and Dad was a non-practicing Jew.

Religion never really played a important part in my parents lives nor mine till now. Like with the ghosts who practiced religion, I didn't know what happened to them after they "Move" on, all I know when they leave they're gone and won't be coming back to see me anymore.

So when my mother and I showed up at the Mission's School administrative office, the Monday after my arrival, was a little taken back when I saw a six foot Jesus nailed to a cross behind the secretary's desk. I think I sorta stared at it.

I really shouldn't be surprised because Mom had pointed out my bedroom window on Sunday morning as she helped me unpack.

"See that big red dome?" she'd said. "That's the Mission. The dome covers the chapel."

Doc happened to be hanging around and started his speeches. It was this time about the Franciscans, who were member of some Roman Cathloic religious order. All these people follwed St. Francis, approved in 1209. Father Junipero Serra a Franciscan monk, who was according to Doc, tragically misunderstood historical figure. Father Junipero was considered for Sainthood at one time but the Native Americans question his actions "as a general endorsement of the exploitative colonization tactics of the Spanish"

Though Junipero Serra was known to have argued back on behalf of property rights and economic entitlement of converted Native Americans, he consistently advocated against the Natives on having their own government. He was also a huge supporter of rights for suvere punishment and the right of flogging Indians.

When Doc finally finished his long, long lecture about this mean guy I was like. "Photographic memory much?"

He looked embrassed. "Well it's good to know the history of the place you live in."

I filed this away for future refrence. Doc might be just I'd need if Chrono ever showed up again.

While we waited I noticed a boy who had been talking to the secretary when we arrived was staring at me. Then he spoke to me.

"That jesus statue is supposed to cry blood tears when a virgin graduates. When my adopted sister graduated it happened. I saw it."

"Adam, you and your lies." The secretary sighed and made a couple calls

Then the principle showed up and soon we were talking to the principle Father Remington. He told me the usual don't skip class, don't pick fights and what ever stupid nonsense.

It sorta wasn't my fault that I somewhat started fights at my old school. It's not my fault that a ghost of some perverted boy who haunted the girls locker room. And it wasn't my fault that I had to send him through a window before he moved on.

Father Remington excused my mother who kissed and hugged me good bye and told me to be good and at three to find Sleepy to get a ride home. Then he excused himself to see my mother off.

Then he walked me to my new locker then he said he would walk me to my new homeroom classroom. saw this girl and she didn't look to happy to see me. Then I noticed she was a ghost.

"So, This is the bitch, who is replacing me?"

The girl had dark purple, black hair. She wore a white turtle neck and a red skirt.

"Now Rizel, please don't use such hard language to our new student."

"Whatever. It's my locker and she can't have it."

Yay another chapter is up!

Mika


	7. Notice to all readers

Hey! Everybody!

I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news.

Since next week is finals and I worked my ass of these pass two days on projects and etc.

I won't be able to post any new chapters for a couple months. Sorry. I also can't borrow the book during the summer, to work on the chapterseither. So this is the last chapter until August. Sorry.

Mika.


End file.
